There are many known machines used in connection with underground mining for coring, drilling, mining, or the like. One particular type of machine used in connection with underground mining is commonly referred to as a bolting apparatus. An example of one such bolting apparatus is described in PCT International Application No. PCT/AU99/00014 (WO 99/36671), which is incorporated herein by reference. As can be appreciated by those skilled in the art, underground mining involves the need to prevent the collapsing of overhead ceilings or roofs and side walls or ribs of underground mines in order to prevent injury to personnel and damage to mining equipment. Roof bolting and rib bolting are those processes that secure the roofs and sidewalls of underground mines to other stable strata. Generally, bolting apparatuses include an operator station for supporting one or more operators during operation of the machine. The operator station typically serves to define a support platform upon which the operating personnel can stand and walk as needed Some machines include adjustable platforms or deck extensions so as to increase the size of the operator working station.
It is also known to provide machines used in connection with underground mining with a roof canopy in order to cover the operator station so as to protect the operator from debris or the like which may fall from an entry roof of an underground mine. It is also known to provide machines with vertically extending rigid steel rib components adjacent to the operator station so as to protect the operator from material which may fall from the walls of the mine.
Bolting apparatuses generally follow continuous mining equipment that advances into an underground seam and, as material is won therefrom, an entry or opening is formed in the underground seam. The size of the entry is dependent at least in part on the type and size of the continuous mining equipment used to cut the entry. Although the known vertically extending rigid steel rib components are capable of protecting an operator during operation of the machine, their usefulness is limited because they are not adjustable to accommodate the various different types of machines having various sizes, nor are they adjustable to accommodate changes in the size and shape of the entry of an underground mine. As known, the overall height of an operator station may vary depending on the size and shape of the entry formed in an underground mine. The known vertically extending rigid steel rib components are not particularly suitable for use with machines used in connection with underground mining of varying types and sizes, nor are they particularly suitable for use in those situations where the size and shape of the entry of an underground mine changes, because the nonadjustable rigid rib components may limit the location of a roof canopy with respect to an operator platform, may limit the height range on the folding deck extensions if such extensions are utilized, and may not provide full height protection for an operator. Another problem with the known rigid rib components is that the inflexibility of the rigid ribs makes it somewhat difficult for personnel to reach through the rigid ribs, thereby adversely affecting the overall efficiency of the underground mining operation. It was also not possible to temporarily remove the rigid ribs should the operator need to access the side of the machine.